END OF AN ERA
by ashmo2000
Summary: Where it ends may be where it begins. Can Eric and Sookie find a way to fix it? Or will it just be an unattainable goal? One shot: Entry for Dead after Dead Reckoning contest M for language...


**Dead After Dead Reckoning Contest**  
><strong>Title: END OF AN ERA<strong>  
><strong>Characters: Sookie, Eric, Pam<strong>  
><strong>Word Count: 3229<strong>  
><strong>Pen Name: ashmo2000<strong>

**beta: TEEWHY1977 **

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Charlaine Harris, I just take them out for ice cream...**

**Summary: Where it begins may be where it ends. Can Eric and Sookie find a way to fix it? Or will it just be an unattainable goal?**

After watching my recorded episode of Jeopardy, I sat up thinking about the huge mess that is my life.

I haven't been able to figure out why I can't seem to win at relationships. It must be me and not the men in my life that cause the relationships to fail.

Finally saying the hell with love, I drifted off to sleep with visions of vikings dancing in my head. I just couldn't see Eric's point of keeping his impending marriage from me. Was he going to pension me off like Bill was trying to do? And to who? Pam?

I woke up late the next evening and immediately remembered my last thoughts before I fell asleep. I don't usually just fall asleep like that, but it seems warranted.

The thought of Pam made me pick the phone up and dial her number. I knew she was having a hard time and needed a friend. No matter how much she'd deny it a real friend knows these things. I was definitely a real friend to my vampire bestie.

"Yes." Pam answered in her bored tone.

"Hey Pam, I just wanted to see how you're doing." I said softly remembering how she looked when her friend died.

She took too long to answer and I just felt horrible that I even called, so I asked her to do something with me I wouldn't normally ask of Pam. Heck, we're friends right?

"What are you doing right now Pam?" I asked quickly before I changed my mind.

She was quiet as if to truly decide if nursing a bottle of Trueblood would be considered doing something.

"Why breather?" She asked a little huffily, I guess that's just her defense mechanism.

"I Just wanted to see if my best vamp friend wanted to do some retail therapy." I admit that this kind of therapy was just as much for me as well as Pam.

"Why not? After looking at people of Walmart dot com, it might be entertaining to see if I can spot any of them there myself. I will be there shortly"

If it's just going to be Pam and me, then I'll have to update her on the latest tips for phone etiquette. I went to my closet to find something nice enough to wear out with fashionista Pam and decided on a navy pant suit, with a red silk shirt and my comfortable red heels. I then took a shower and remembered all the times Eric and I had in here. I'll never forget the first time and well every time after that. I was so lost in memories and despair I hadn't even realized I was crying. I washed my tear stained face and finished my shower trying to avoid my memories of Eric and me. Once I was out, dressed and ready, I went and sat on the couch in the living room waiting for Pam to arrive, so we could both do something to distract ourselves.

Sitting there I couldn't help thinking about the whole situation with Eric and Oklahoma. If Appius was no longer living, how exactly did the final papers get signed and turned in? I realized Appius didn't do this for Eric, but for himself. He offered the Queen one the most revered vampires because he knew she would not want 'him', no matter how old Appius was. He sought power and used his child to get it. I wouldn't doubt she bargained for Eric, he is younger than Appius, but his reputation alone was enough for her to want him. Appius told me our relationship wasn't gonna happen and made sure I lived by telling me to move at the last minute so I could live in despair while Eric lived in royal luxury fucking the Queen. I never hated someone as much as I did Appius. I wanted to find a way to help. I know I would have to find out how myself, because I just didn't think anyone would work hard enough for a human's heartache. Well I'm mostly human.

As I thought about my new idea, I realized that I had a new tear trailing down my face. Just as I wiped my cheeks again, there was a knock on the door. I jumped up prepared to put these worries behind me and grabbed my purse and keys.

When I opened the door Pam stood there looking like hell. She was dressed in a nice black Chanel pant suit and black pumps. Even though she had on nice clothes it still wasn't the Pam I knew standing before me.

I had never seen her like this and it was very disconcerting.

"Are you ok Pam?" I asked softly hoping this shopping adventure will help.

"I am fine, how are you?" She asked equally as soft.

In my doorway stood two women with broken hearts trying to forget our pain. Why did I suggest this?

I wanted to give her a hug, but I also didn't want to get punched in the face.

"As good as can be expected." I said trying not to stare at her ashen skin.

"Pam, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have suggested this. You're hurt, I'm hurt and we won't really have any fun shopping when our hearts are somewhere else." I said holding back tears for my friend and for myself.

Pam didn't say anything, but I noted her shoulders sag as she came in and sat on my couch. I joined her hoping she could get out of her funk; knowing this just wasn't Pam. I couldn't speak so I just wrapped her hand in mine as I sat. She spoke first.

"I never thought it would happen to me. I never thought I would feel this way. I just never thought" She said so low I almost didn't hear her.

I looked at her trying to find words to say that would be helpful when I saw the scarlet tears streaming down her cheeks. It was the straw that broke the camel's back and my floodgates opened.

Pam leaned on my shoulder and sniffled. It was the most human thing I have ever seen her do besides her crying. I didn't think Pam could cry. She was always so...scary. I tried to stifle my tears in order to soothe Pam but my attempts were in vain. It seemed her tears of pain triggered mine which in return reminded me of my own pain. There was one thing I wanted to know and only Pam could tell me.

"Pam, why didn't he want to tell me? Something other than trying to fix it was going on." I asked hoping she could tell me.

I had wondered this since the night Eric finally told me what was happening. If it could be fixed, would he even have told me?

"He said that he wanted to find everything out before he told you. He was trying to fix it though. He thinks Felipe will keep him here, though Eric is worried Felipe may find some sort of gain in all this." She said while quietly sniffling even though her tears had stopped.

I listened to what she said and replayed it in my head because I caught a major point. Pam said he 'was' trying to fix it. What did she mean 'was'? Had he given up on us? Maybe our arrangement had changed without me even knowing. Trying to figure out why he gave up has changed my mood quickly from sadness to anger.

"What do you mean 'was' Pam?" I asked through gritted teeth. I hoped it was a slip of the tongue but I knew better. I turned to face Pam and listened to her heartbreaking response.

"Eric has run into a brick wall. His lawyer can't help him out of it cause it was already drafted awaiting

the Queens signature. He didn't want to worry you, now he's just waiting to see if Felipe will keep him or not." She said softly.

I guess to protect my sensitive nature, no one wanted to upset me by telling me what to expect. I was so angry that I barely registered Pam's voice. I quickly snapped out of the bad place where my heart now resided. Finally, I looked over to Pam to find out what she was saying.

"Sookie, you must understand the delicate situation he is in. He is under a lot of pressure. This Madden thing and Felipe wanting you. He has a lot of ass to kiss." She said with her voice coming back to full boredom.

I was glad she seemed to perk up, but I couldn't help but wonder where I end up in all this? Maybe it was my fault. Maybe I shouldn't have fallen so hard for the Viking. I didn't want to love him, in fact I used to be scared of him. He wormed his way into my heart and I was so afraid it wasn't real that I let Amelia talk me into breaking our bond. Well, I could have said no at any point, but I wanted to know. Now our bond is gone, our marriage is null and void. So what now?

Lost in my thoughts I hadn't realized we had company. Eric had arrived and without the bond I didn't feel him approach until he picked me up and and sat me in his lap. I was so withdrawn I didn't care to speak to him, so I just sat there in his arms.

"Lover? What is going on? Pam was very upset and angry." He asked softly.

I saw Pam was gone and did a quick sweep for her and found no other voids in the area causing me to ask Eric where she went.

"Where's Pam? She was just here." I asked quietly, feeling a little bad I didn't see her off as she was so upset just a little while ago.

"Pamela had to go back to Fangtasia. Why was she here?" He asked in that suspicious tone I couldn't stand.

"We were gonna go shopping and basically have a girl's night." I said nonchalantly. Why was he here? Was he worried Pam would tell a secret?

"Really? So you were just going to shop and talk about mundane celebrities" he said again sounding suspicious with a tempestuous (word of the day) under tone.

"Actually yes? Why are you questioning me like I'm some spy or enemy?" I said jumping off his lap.

I was so beyond pissed I couldn't think before I said what I did.

"Are you going to pension me off like Bill?" As soon as I said it I realized my error when he quickly stood up towering over me with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Do not compare me to Compton! If I wanted to pension you off as _you _say, it would have already been done." He roared.

He began backing up and I grabbed his hand so he couldn't move. Yeah right.

"What aren't you telling me Eric? I'm in this just as much as you. You say you love me, but you don't tell me anything, afraid my delicate sensibilities won't glimmer as much?" I asked hoping for an honest answer.

Hoping he could tell me something that wouldn't end this. Us.

"Nothing I have not told you already." He said pulling his hand away as I knew he would.

He began to slowly pace and I just plopped down on the couch and waited for him to say something. Anything.

"Why didn't you tell me the lawyers couldn't help? Did you think I would freak out? And do what?" I asked thinking I could force his answer.

I knew Eric wouldn't answer any question he didn't feel like answering, but I hoped he'd answer mine.

"Where did you hear that? Pam? It was already done and signed before he died, it was just awaiting Oklahoma's approval and yes I thought your emotions would get away from you." He said as if it was fact and stopped pacing.

"My emotions didn't get away from me this time. I just got pissed and hurt, but never left this room to go and spread my heartache around. No one needs to know this kind of pain." I said sorrowfully. I leaned forward with my elbows on my knees and put my face in my hands. Frustrated, hurt and upset,

I tried to think of a way out of this for Eric and for me.

"Sookie, I can't predict the future, but I can make it a little more bearable for you. I can pay off your house, any utility bills and get you a new car. I'll even send you on trips anywhere you want to go." He said sweetly kneeling in front of me.

What he said a normal human woman would appreciate, but I was far from a normal human and farther away from a normal woman. His words enraged me.

"Keep your gifts and vacations Eric. You know that won't seal the hole I have in my heart. That is what will happen when you go. Avoiding the situation isn't going to change the fact I will lose you. It won't change the fact that your guilty conscience will heal and you will live another millennium and love again, but I have this one life and once you're gone, I will never find another love like ours. So please stop acting like I have nothing to lose and all to gain. I gain nothing." I cried pushing him away from me, so I could stand.

We were quiet and didn't speak for awhile.

"We'll run. We'll go and never come back. I have safe houses all around the world, we will be fine." I was appreciative of his slightly unbelievable offer, but I couldn't do it. First, it wasn't thought out and second, my life would have to change as if I was a criminal and I don't know how to do that; if I could do it. As I was about to say something, Eric's phone rang. The look on his face when he checked the caller id was of relief. It was short lived once he answered and hung up. I sat quietly hoping when he hung up he would be honest and tell me what's going on. He dropped his phone on the table and he sunk down onto the couch.

"Felipe finds the idea of me being married to Oklahoma to be advantageous, even if just by association. And I have to leave immediately." He choked out.

I have seen Eric lost, defeated, happy, and even dead to the world as he slept the day away, but never just miserable. The tears pricked at my eyes.

"How soon?" I really didn't want the answer, but I needed to know.

This was it and I needed to know how long I had before I had to say my final goodbye to my love, my viking, my life.

"By dawn the day after next. Sookie I am so sorry I couldn't fix this." He said with crimson tears in his eyes.

He pulled me down to sit on his lap. I just couldn't accept this. To be defeated by a finally dead man just wasn't in the cards for me, but the sooner I accept it the better.

"We have a few nights, let's bond again. It will still protect you from unwanted vampires, besides Pam will still be here." He said quietly and calmly, even though I knew he was overwrought with emotion.

"Always the warrior." I whispered to myself. _'___My warrior___.'_

"Pam's not going with you? I thought she would follow you to the moon and back." I gave a low chuckle hoping to dissipate the dark lingering cloud over our heads.

"She will stay. She chose to stay here." He said with resolve. I suppose he was trying to make it all easier for us both.

"Why? I know you will miss her." I said quickly wondering why Pam would not follow him.

"You. She stayed for you. I gave her the option of coming with me or moving on to something else, but she said she would inquire about the Area 5 sheriff position. She doesn't want to leave you as I must." He said looking at our clasped fingers before kissing them.

I agreed to re- bonding with Eric not because I needed the protection, but needed Eric. I wanted to go to Oklahoma with him, just to be near, but he explained I'd be putting myself in a dangerous position. I agreed. Our last few days were the best, most sweetest days of love I will ever know. When our last hours came I found it hard to say goodbye and wanted to rescind his invitation to get him to just go; but I could not. I needed the goodbye and the goodbye kiss.

I walked him to the door and hugged him for what seemed like forever and cried softly as he hugged me tighter. I looked up into his eyes and found all the emotion that told me how much he was hurting and how much he loved me. The pain of losing him for an undetermined amount of time was too much so I stopped holding him so tight so I could speak.

"This is it. The end of an era." I smiled sadly as a tear escaped my right eye. He just hugged me tighter and kissed the top of my head. It was hard, but I just let go. In that moment I remembered the Cluviel Dor.

A/N: Every ending is a new beginning...for someone...


End file.
